Her Secret
by Apria Ling
Summary: Sans have a sister? And that's human? But Gaster says he's not human. So who is she? (The story is not clear what the conflict is, just idle learning for English story)


Undertale © Toby Fox

Her Secret © Apria Ling

.

.

 **Attention!**

 **Bad story! More typo, bad grammar, and very-very not clear! Wanna read? Please, I not angry.**

 **Enjoy Read!**

.

 _Underground, Gaster's lab_

Sans and his father, Gaster, walking to the lab. Somebody who look they and give they greet. Gaster answer with nod, Sans just quiet and shrug. In his hand, there is cup of ketchup (in lab he still like drink ketchup?)— okay, that's mean he bring cup of tea (it's better). Sans use lab's coat, expect that is original—still with white T-shirt and black training pats with two white vertikal

Inside lab, sundelly, attention of Sans move to a girl who cleaning the lab window. Her hair is white, she use a black jacket and white dress. She also use white long socks and white shoes with black gips. Sans so shock, is she human? He just know the human just Chara and Frisk, fallen human who have red soul, determination. There is fallen human again?

"Oh, Sans, I forgot tell you about she." Said Gaster, smile.

The girl look to behind and smile to Gaster, "Oh, hello, Mr. Gaster."

Sans hiding behind Gaster, look her wonder. _She know Gaster?_ Think Sans (Sans never called Gaster is father).

"Hy, Snow." Said Gaster, "I want to intruduce someone," he look behind him, smile.

Sans come out, look the girl smile to him.

"This is Sans, my son. And that is Snow, fallen human before Chara."

Sans silent when he look her frezee, but she quick to smile again. Snow nod and say hello to him. In him think, why was Snow frezee when she hear his name? Is she ever know someone who same name with him? Sans sigh, try to smile. Whatever about her, he no want to thinking her.

In Snow's think, she remember someone. Someone who same name with him.

Her brother.

.

 _Sans opv_

"What? She is my sister?!" sream me not believe.

Gaster cough when he hear my sream. I look him clean his mouth, see me wonder.

"What do you mean, my son?" asked him.

 _Oh my!_ I sighing, move closer to him. I know he understand what I mean. He just pretend wonder and no know why am I sream. Gaster stand up, smile of laugh to me. I know, he laughing me.

"It is about Snow, the human." Said me.

Finally he laugh, "Hey, what're your problem with her, Sans?" asked him.

"For frist, why are you become her to my sister? Enough with Papyrus, I no wanna somebody became my brother or sister! For second, what is her soul? Don't say her soul is same with seven human soul what Asgore search. She can killed by Asgore and take her soul! You know Asgore really want a new soul to make us out from underground to surface. But, I no wanna she is dead! And for third, when is she fall? I never know she fallen before Chara. Now, explain me about her!" said me with emotion.

Gaster touch my soldier, smile, "I know you want any explain about her. But, listen me!" he sighing, "For you know..."

I'm silent look him sighing again.

"... she is not human."

"WHAT?!" I'm shock.

"Stt!" Gaster close my mouth, "Don't make her listen us. She can sad and won't to talk."

I silent, look to anywhere. Is she in here? Impossible! I look her in other room with Aplshy, how is she know what we talking. Gaster sighing, sit down to his chair. I also sit down to the chair. Maybe he want to explain a secret of she.

"Well, I will explain. Her name Snow, I given. 'Cause she said she not know what her name. But I think she lie, she try to hide something. I become her to your sister because she ever talking in sleep, she called name of someone. And I shock to listen that." Explain Gaster.

"What is she call?" asked me.

Gaster sighing again, "San."

"Huh? San?" I wonder, "Why that name same with my name? Sans and San?"

"I think maybe that is her brother, but no thinking. She never anymore to tell about that." Gaster shrug, "Her soul is limited edition, black and white. I never know have that soul. Maybe that not human soul, but _something_ soul. I have said with King Asgore to not kill her, make her someone in here, and he agree."

I just silent, not more.

"When is she fall? That's wonderfull. She fall when you still young, if not wrong, ten-old-years. That's time, no there is war." Said Gaster.

 _Huh? Really?_ I look him wonder. If that's time, of course I know her with Gaster long-long ago. But, I new know her now. How is he can fallen after Chara who fallen when I have became assistent's Gaster.

"Okay, don't thinking. Became that her secret and never ask that." Gaster stand up, wave to me.

I shrug, stand and come out from him room.

But I never know,

If Snow listen us from outside.

With face of frezee.

.

 **End(?)**

 **Well, maybe just it. I don't know what am I write. I just want to learn make english langueng story. -_-" Sorry more wrong grammar, I study make the best -u-"**

 **Thank you have readed my not clear story. ^^"**


End file.
